Big Time Psycho
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Requested by Btrluv4ever. Bassed on iPsycho Jasmine and the guys are stuck with Nora while Katie tries to save them.  Has no official part in my series and will only a few chapters long
1. Chapter 1

Author: This fic was requested by Btrluv4ever. This fic takes place after my story _'Great Time Back in LA'_ but before the beginning of _'You were so cute when you were young.' _

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Big Time Psycho.

"Can we go now?" Carlos pleaded ready to go and spend this sunny day at the pool instead of at the studio.

"Not yet." Gustavo said just as Freight Train walked in carrying both Katie and Jasmine on his back. "Time to check the mail." Gustavo told them already heading for his office.

Katie stood up straitening out her shirt. "Check the mail?" She shot Freight Train an annoyed glance. "You brought us all the way down here to check your mail?"

"Not just any mail..." Gustavo said coming back with two bags throwing them on the ground envelopes landing on the floor "Fan mail."

"So..." Jasmine looked at the pile of envelopes. "You take us away from the pool to... help the guys check their mail?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Gustavo nodded. "Yes and no." He said as Kelly walked over with two envelopes specifically handing them to the girls. "Guess who have some fan mail of their own?" She asked grinning.

"Cool!" The girls grinned eagerly opening their mail.

"Look at this one." Katie grinned as she started reading. "Katie and Jasmine are such a fun duo they both funny looking good and I can't get over the ironic fact that they just like their older brothers are best friend." She read out loud.

They were all busy with their mail all enjoying their compliments when Kendall spoke up. "Hey guys you should read this one." He said looking a bit amazed.

_The letter:_

_Halooo Big Time Rush! I doubt your gonna read my letter seeing you guys probably get like a zillion letters but if you are reading it then I just wanna say: You guys made my life worth living again!_

_If had two really hard years all my friends and family abounded me or visited me cause I did some really weird things. My birthday is this Saturday and even though I know nobody will come it will still be a great day cause I'll be listening to your music_

_Signed Nora Dirshslit._

"Dirshlit." Carlos laughed.

"Can you imagine not having anyone visit your birthday, not even family?" Carlos asked wide eyed.

"Yes." Jasmine stated crossing her arms pouting.

"You didn't even know you had other family back then Jazz." James sighed.

"And I didn't know you back then so I have no blame in that." Katie added.

"I kn.. I'm not blaming James!" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying I can imagine how it feels to have nobody at your birthday can a girl actually say something without starting a discussion?" She asked throwing her hands in the air.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

_Three days later._

"Do I have to go?" Jasmine whined.

"Yes Fujisaki wants to meet you." Kelly nodded still holding the car open waiting for the girl to get in.

"And when I say I don't want to..."

"It will have no affect." Kelly said nodding pulling the twelve year old's arm.

"How come Katie doesn't have to go?"

"Cause Katie has a date." Katie smirked bending down to look through the window.

"And if Katie doesn't act nicer mom won't let you go on that date." Kendall warned from his seat in the van.

"She can't it's the last time I can see Travis before he goes on vacation visiting family in North Carolina." Katie said crossing her arms. "And we all know what happened when Jasmine's boyfriend went to visit family in Japan."

"That does not count!" Jasmine protested. "His grandfather died and his dad had to stay to take over the 'family busniss'."

"Would you hurry up and get in the limo!" Gustavo snapped. "I've heard Fujisaki fires everyone who misses his birthday party."

Kelly frowned putting her hands on her hips. "Oh but he can fall asleep on our parties?" She asked looking annoyed.

Gustavo just shrugged.

"All I know is... You have to go to Fujisaki's birthday and I doooon't" Katie said doing a weird dance.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked.

"NO!" Gustavo snapped.

"Hey how old is fujisaki getting anyway?" Jasmine asked frowning slightly.

"Uhm.. Let's just say there will be many candles." Gustavo slowly replied.

"Which means there will be a _big_ birthday cake." James grinned as he and Carlos bumped their fists together both dressed in their party king outfits.

"I doubt Fujisaki is allowed to still eat sugar his age." Logan said said as everyone fell silent.

"As in when you grow old your not allowed cake and sweet stuff anymore?" Carlos asked wide eyed.

"Nope." Logan shook his head.

Kendall frowned looking shocked. "Seriously then why grow so old?" He asked and Logan shrugged.

_N' hours later._

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked for the tenth time.

"NO!" Both Kelly and Gustavo snapped.

Kendall sighed. "Gustavo we're lost aren't we?"

"Lost?" Gustavo asked with forced humor. "Of course we're just taking the longer short cut?"

"How is there a longer shor-" Logan was about to say but stopped hearing Gustavo's angry growl.

Carlos frowned. "Nah.. I'm pretty sure we're lost."

"Defiantly lost." Jasmine agreed.

"Maybe we should ask for directions somewhere?" James offered.

"I know where I'm going!" Gustavo yelled finally turning to them throwing his hands in the air.

"Tree!" Kelly screamed grabbing the steering wheel. Everyone screamed as they barely missed the tree coming to a halt in the middle of a park.

"That was kinda fun!" Carlos cheered laughing.

"It wasn't." Kendal, James and Logan hissed.

"Everyone alright?" Kelly asked glancing at backseat.

"We're fine." Logan nodded. "Other the fact we're still lost.

"We. Are. Not. LOST!" Gustavo screamed at him. Behind them James was whispering something to his sister who nodded. "Gustavo?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Gustavo angrily turned to them.

Jasmine looked down blinking a lot. "Can we pretty please go and ask directions I don't like being lost." She said looking at Gustavo with big puppy eyes.

Gustavo looked at her long. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Thanks!" Jasmine called as she ad the guys immediately got out of the van.

"Don't stay away to long!" Kelly called after them.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Some girls have it and some girls don't." Jasmine said smirking as they walked past some houses.

"But... Come on at some point you won't be able to keep doing that." Logan argued.

Jasmine shrugged. "Oh say that to the puppy eyes Logan. Tell the eyes." She giggled blinking innocently.

"Whatever." Logan sighed shaking his head.

Kendall looked at the houses."Let's ask here." He said.

"lets just hope someone is even home." James said as Kendall knocked. Immediately a girl probably seventeen maybe eighteen looked through the window. "Oh my god!" She cried opening the door.

"Hi." Kendall began. "We're B-"

"Big Time Rush!" The girl cried hysterically. "Oh my god! You're all actually here at my house!" She screamed. "I'm Nora!" She said nearly dragging Kendall in.

Logan frowned a the name. "Nora Dirshlit?" He asked following her to the living area blinking as the sound of their music filled his ears.

"Dirshlit." Carlos chuckled as he, James and Jasmine walked in.

"If your Nora... Dirshlit." James stopped hearing Carlos and Jasmine giggle behind him. He frowned doing the math. "Then isn't today your birthday."

"Yesss." Nora nodded looking like she might pass out any moment now.

Jasmine looked around in the apartment. "You weren't kidding when you said nobody would come this place is deserted."

Nora grinned walking closer to James.

Jasmine yelped as Logan suddenly covered her eyes. "Logan?" She protested trying to remove his hand.

"Sorry Jazz but moments like this have to be censored." Logan stated firmly.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

Meanwhile Kendall and Carlos were trying to remove Nora who kept trying to kiss James. "Oh James!" Nora moaned trying to get closer.

"Eww!" Jasmine gasped briefly stopping with trying to remove Logan's hand from her eyes. "Are they like... doing it?"

"Jasmine!" The guys groaned.

"Well what would you think if someone was covering your eyes and heard that kind of moaning?" She shot back.

"Look we just want to know if you have a map or something!" James hastily said once he got Nora of of him.

"A map?" Nora slowly asked before nodding and grabbing on from a drawer."Here." She said handing it to Kendall.

"Thanks." Kendall replied taking the map. "Alright let's go back to Gustavo and Kelly an-"

"Your leaving?" Nora cut him of. "But you just got here that would make me a horrible host." She said suddenly breathing harder. "Oh my god I'm a horrible host!" She gasped as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh.. now don't cry come on now." Kendall awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. "Your not a horrible host. It was... fun being here."

"So fun." James muttered crossing his arms.

"Really?" Nora sniffled.

Kendall looked at the others who were all a bit uncomfterable by this weird girl but nodded. "Yeah... But look we really need to go right no so..." He trailed of.

"I'm a good host? That's the nicest thing someone ever said to me! I love you guys!" She grinned apparently happy again. "Before you go at least have some birthday cake."

The guys looked at each other getting closer to discus this. "They do that a lot." Jasmine explained with a small shrug noticing Nora's confused look

"Let's at least have some cake guys. Look at how upset we made her." Kendall whispered. Carlos nodded. "She is weird but it's her birthday and she has cake."

Logan frowned slowly shaking his head. "I don't know guys we really need to go to Fujisaki's birthday to. James?" He asked turning to the tallest member of the band.

"No way!" James shook his head. "She tried to kiss me!"

"Like that never happened before!" Kendall shot back.

"Not my fault I'm gorgeous!" James shot back grabbing his lucky comb from his pocket and running it through his hair.

"Guys!" Logan sighed shaking his head.

Their semi argument was interrupted when they heard Jasmine and Nora walking of. "You keep the cake in your basement?" Jasmine askd raising an eyebrow as she followed Nora.

"Jasmine..." James sighed plaming his forehead as he and his friends followed Jasmine and Nora to the basment.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Is... Is that a recording booth?" Logan asked frowning.

"The recording booth? She has a chicken farm and your surprissed about a recording booth?" Kendall hissed.

"First I had only had one chicken dear Maurice but then I had to leave for a long time so I got him a friend. When I came back there were lots of suped duper sweet tiny chicks!" Nora explained looking in the tiny fridge. "But uhm... I was hoping you could sing something for me in the booth."

Kendall sighed. "Nora look... I what are you doing?"

Nora was on her knees blinking a lot.

"Oh." Jasmine realized. "You watched www. Bustyourbuildingmanager. com." Jasmine stated. "I gave a demonstration on how to make everyone forgive you once you got caught."

"Please." Nora pleaded through clenched teeth.

"Though I don't think she's doing it right." She looked at Nora on the floor. "Don't do it like that, your face might get stuck that way." She warned. "You better stop."

"Can't." Nora shook her head her face stuck on that look.

Jasmine sighed bending down poking Nora a bit trying to get her face back to normal. "I supose Katie and I should have put up a warning for that..."

"Ah." Nora gasped patting her cheeks once her face got out of of Jasmine and Katie's famous puppy dog eye look before turning to one of the tiny chicks. "Saw that chicky aunty nora's face got all cute but now it's normal again!" She cheered. Before turning back to the boys. "Could you please sing just one song for me?"

The guys sighed knowing they had to grant her that one birthday wish and walked in the booth.

"Your gonna sing to?" Kendall asked as Jasmine followed them in.

"That or stay there with the chicken girl." Jasmine shrugged.

_'click'_

Logan froze hearing the door go in the click. "Nora?" He asked her nervously. "Why did you lock the door?"

Nora pressed a button. "Sorry I didn't hear you what was that?"

"Why did you lock the door?" Carlos asked this time.

"You know I had the cast of icarly here once they were like angles. I learned something I could be great if I did things on my own." Nora replied grinning.

"That's great Nora but could you unluck the door?" James asked hoping she would do it but knowing the chance of that happening were small.

"So this time I'm keeping my new angles." Nora stated.

Everyone in the booth gulped.

**Author: Like I said this fic was requested and therefor has no official part in the series. It might take a while before I post the next and last chapter.**

**Ironic fact I found while doing research for this story: The first ever episode of iCarly that I ever saw was called isaw him first in which Carly and Sam fight over a boy none other then James Maslow! The funny thing is I thought he was kinda cute then. Now I'm like totally crushing over him.**

**Seems like my thirteen year old self and my sixteen year old self have the same taste when it comes to boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Chapter two.

"What's taking them so long?" Gustavo bellowed at Kelly who just rolled her eyes. "How long can asking for directions take?" Gustavo snapped

Kelly shrugged. "Just give them a few more minutes."

"A few more minutes?" Gustavo asked. "If we're too late for that party there won't be a music department anymore, and you me and the dogs will be fired!"

In a flash Kelly was out of the car. "Let's go find the boys." She said smiling as Gustavo got out of the car.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Carlos sat against the wall in the recording booth his eyes half open. "Corndogs, hotdogs,pizza , cake, ice cream, can-"

"CARLOS!" Kendall, James, Logan and Jasmine snapped.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Stop listing party snacks." Jasmine replied sounding annoyed. "Your making us all hungry!"

With a small pout Carlos crossed his arms. "Not my fault. My stomach was expecting great party food but now did he get that? Nooo. " Carlos frowned glancing down at his stomach. "And now I feel bad for disappointin my tummy." He said rubbing stomach.

"Tell your tummy it's not your fault that we're kidnapped by a psychotic weird girl." Kendall replied.

"Although you wouldn't have gotten any cake at fuljisaki's party anyway." Logan stated pointing his finger in the air.

Carlos just continued rubbing his stomach pouting. "We don't need a psychotic weird girl kidnapping us to ruining the snack eating time do we tummy?" He asked using baby talk. "No we have Logan saying stuff like 'Fujisaki isn't allowed to eat sugar at his age, so their won't be cake'." Carlos said trying to sound like Logan at the last part.

"I don't sound like that!" Logan protested.

"Yes you do!"

Meanwhile James was getting really annoyed with Nora who had been staring at him for the past half hour. "Would you quit staring at me!"

Nora was holding her head close to the glass and so breathing hard her breath covererd it, but other then that she didn't respond.

"I mean it! Stop staring!" James yelled at her.

"But your soooo pretty." Nora whined still very close to the glass.

"I know now quit staring at me!" James yelled angrily.

"You look so hot when get all angry and worked up." Nora grinned putting her hand on the glass sending a sexual wink at James. James only responded by shivering.

"Nora!" Kendall called getting the crazy girl's attention.

"What?" She asked.

"I know your busy with holding us here against our will and all but could we get something to eat?" He asked before sending a wink at Logan who immediately got on to his plan.

"Once she comes in to bring the food we knock her out and get out of here." Logan told James, Carlos and Jasmine who nodded.

"I heard that." Nora said before shrugging. "Good then you can't knock me out seeing I don't need to get in there cause you have a mini-bar in there."

Logan blinked. "Really?" He asked surprised. "Where?"

"I'll tell you..." A huge wicked, almost creepy grin formed on Nora's lips. "If I get another kiss.. James." She sing songed.

"What? No way!" James shrieked.

For a moment Nora seemed hurt but quickly recovered. "Fine, then I don't tell you were the mini-bar is, Maurice's babies need to get their dinner anyways." She said turning around in her chair so her back was facing them.

Though none of them wanted to admit it they were getting hungry. "Uhm.. James?" Carlos started.

"Not happening!" James said loudly before Carlos could even ask. "I'm not kissing her!"

"And you shouldn't." Kendall agreed confidently.

For a few awkward seconds it was quiet un till they heard a grumbling sound.

Carlos actually laughed. "Guess I'm not the only one who wants those party snacks now huh?"

James grounded glancing at his growling stomach before looking at Nora who was still grinning madly. "Can't we talk about it? We just met and this is going awfully fast."

"Well... I suppose we can kiss through the glass.." Nora said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

James frowned. "What do you me-" Before he could even finish his question Kendall and Logan pressed his face against the glass so he and Nora could 'kiss' through the glass.

"It's in the far corner hidden doorknob in the wall!" Nora yelled before going back to kissing James.

Jasmine and Carlos searcher in the corner and were surprised to actually find a door knob. Opening it both Carlos and Jasmine gasped.

"You can stop letting her harass my brother now." Jasmine said briefly glancing at Kendall and Logan who immediately let go. James immidiatly pushed himself of the glas rushing over to Carlos and Jasmine who were getting food out of the mini-bar.

"Chinese?" Jasmine asked holding up a tray of noodles as James grumpily walked over to her and sat down and took the noodles from her without saying a word.

Nora was sitting in her chair giggling. Suddenly she was pulled away from her 'I was kissed by James Diamond through glass' fantasy by the doorbell ringing. She looked at Jasmine and the guys expectably before rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'll get it" She muttered.

**Author: So so so Sorry for the long wait for this chapter!**

**Second... I kinda made a mistake in the story length not much really it's ust now three chapters long instead of two and I promise the third chapter will be posted much sooner then this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Chapter 3.

"Hello." Nora muttered opening the door.

"Have you seen my dogs?" Gustavo asked immediately coming to business.

"No." Nora answered shrugging already turning away to close the door.

"Wait!" Kelly yelled stopping Nora from closing the door. "He means four boys. Uhm... One is really tall and was probably combing his hair and there's one wearing a hockey helmet. Have you seen them?"

"One was telling some random fact and the other had like really bushy eyebrows right?" Nora asked.

"Yeah have you seen them?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"No... Just me at home... Celebrating my birthday.. Nobody else." Nora answered slowly realizing she had told to much.

"Celebrating your birthday alone?" Kelly asked supprissed a look of sympathy coming to her face before she frowned. "I.. Your that sad girl from the letter, Nora... uhm..."

"Dirshlit?" Nora supplied.

"Nora Dirslit." Kelly nodded. "Oh sweetie I felt so bad for you when I read your letter!" Kelly said hugging Nora who just stood there stiffly as she glanced at Gustavo who seemed a bit weirded out.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked.

"I.. Uhm." Nora looked around a bit confused by the sudden hug but her eyes grew as she realized something. "You now your really sweet... Like an angel..." Nora smirked kind of creepily. "I have some cake in the fridge, would you like some?"

"We're busy." Gustavo answered already turning away but kelly grabbed his arm. "Gustavo." She growled. "Show a little sympathy." She muttered pulling him inside with her.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I'm sure Kelly and Gustavo are looking for us by now." Kendall told the others in the recording booth firmly. "Just watch they can come in here any minute to safe us."

Just as the words left his mouth two people came down the stairs. "Well there better be cake cause we really don't have time for this."

James, Carlos, Logan and Jasmine all looked at Kendall oddly.

"That was kinda creepy wasn't it?" Kendall asked frowning awkwardly.

"Kinda." Logan replied with a quick nod.

"What are you dogs doing here?" Gustavo asked annoyed.

"Nothing really, we just enjoy being locked in recording booths in other people's basements." James muttered angrily crossing his arms.

Both Kelly and Gustavo seemed taken aback by the pretty boy's angry tone.

"Don't mind him... He's just grumpy cause Kendall and Logan made him kiss Nora through the window." Jasmine explained when she noticed both Kelly and Gustavo's looking confused.

"Open the door and get us out of here!" Logan hurriedly told them.

Kelly tried opening the door to the recording booth and much to the boys' and Jasmine's surprise it opened immediately. "It's open." She stated.

As soon as the words left her mouth everyone in the recording booth rushed out and made their way up the stairs followed by a confused Kelly and Gustavo.

Before they could open the door themselves it opened showing someone wearing a hockey mask and holding a axe. Who ever it was let out a loud growl.

Everybody screamed and ran right back... in to the recording booth. Logan quickly closed the the door to prevent the 'axe murder' from coming in.

"Unbelievable!" Nora muttered taking of the hockey mask and locking the door of the recording booth once again. "I'm so friendly to get you more angels and you try to escape, and leave alone again?" Logan frowned seeing a look of hurt cross Nora's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Now I'm going upstairs to take of my Halloween outfit and make something to eat for the new angels, if I find you trying to sneak out again... I'll won't be so forgiving as I am now!" She yelled before stomping off.

Once she was gone Kelly and Gustavo turned to the others who went back to doing what they were doing before Kendall's little pep talk, Logan and Kendall were pacing, Carlos and Jasmine were searching through the mini-bar and James was sitting against the far wall still grumpy.

"Dogs." Gustavo started. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" He bellowed.

"We were naive, asked a stranger for directions. Logan was tooo curious and asked if it was Nora and we realized it was her birthday. Kendall was too nice and offered to stay, she tried to kiss James a couple of times and then she locked us up saying we were angles and Kendall and Logan made James kiss Nora through the glass window.. And I just wanted cake!" Carlos said with a small pout at the end.

"You just wanted cake?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. "Who were the first ones to follow Nora?"

"You ruined the mood with your 'there will be no cake at Fujisaki's party' and all that Logan." Carlos told him. "If you weren't such a party-pooper then.."

"Alright let's not start the blame game." Kelly said holding her hands up to prevent a fight. "So your telling us that that girl's keeping us in here because..."

"She thinks were angles." Kendall pointed out.

"She's lonely." Jasmine stated much to the others surprise.

"What do you mean?" James asked for the first time since Kelly and Gustavo had joined them in being locked up.

"She wants people to be there for her on her birthday, she feels lonely." Jasmine explained.

Logan thought back to the hurt look on Nora's face when she caught then trying to escape. "Your right... She looked really sad when she realized we were trying to escape."

"Well that's too bad!" Gustavo yelled. "We don't have the time to cheer this crazy girl up. If we don't make it to Fujisaki's party on time we" Gustavo said pointing to himself, Kelly and the boys. "..are fired! The music division will be shut down and I'll have to take over my father's scooter shop!"

"And you guys won't be able to stay in LA anymore." Kelly added to remind everyone what there was at stake.

"As in..." Carlos frowned.

"Moving back to Minne-way-too-cold-a!" Jasmine gasped groaning as she never had been a fan of her brother's home town.

She suddenly grabbed the microphone stand that had been standing in the middle of the room and hit the window with it... hard.

Everyone was surprised by her action but they were even more surprised that there wasn't even a scratch on the window.

"Okay..." Kendall frowned. "That's some really strong glass... Carlos?" He asked.

Carlos nodded putting his helmet on and tackled the glass window head on and bounced back landing on the floor with a small thump. "Why can't I break through that glass?" He yelled.

"I refuse to move away again!" Jasmine declared loudly as she hit the window servile more times. "Ugh!" She muttered getting frustrated. "What kind of glass is this?"

"It's perspex." Nora casually answered walking back in.

"What?" Jasmine asked looking up from attacking the window.

"Perspex glass, basically it's unbreakable glass." Logan explained quickly receiving annoyed looks from the others.

"Why do you ask?" Nora asked.

"I.. uhm.. wanted to..." Jasmine frowned a small blush forming on her cheeks as she realized how crazy she had reacted.

"Jazz wanted to test how strong the glass was." James supplied still a bit gloomy.

Carlos nodded enthuasticly. "Yeah... By hitting on it... hard."

"And it's strong glass!" Kendall said. "The strongest!" Logan added to be sure Nora believed them.

For a moment Nora stared at them before smiling gratefully. "Thanks!" She chirped happily.

they had to force themselves not to laugh at the girl's reaction though some snickers did escape them.

"Guys!" Kelly urged.

They turned to Kelly and Gustavo who were huddling in the corner then they noticed what Gustavo had in his hand, his phone! They watched as Gustavo kept dialing more numbers but started looking more and more frustrated. Gustavo opened his mouth to scream in frustration but Kelly stopped him sending him an annoyed look.

Kelly walked up to the front of the recording booth looking at the psycho girl through the window. "Uhm... Nora sweetie don't cell phones work in here?" She asked with forced sweetness in her voice.

"Oh there's no signal inside the booth." Nora answered. "Though you can still play games on your phone." Nora grabbed her cell phone from pocket holding it up so everyone could see it. "I got 'angry birds' on mine." She said cheerfully before a sad look over took her. "Of course I only use my cell phone for games... I have nobody to call!" She said bursting out in hysterical tears. "Nobody wants to listen to me!"

Although none of them liked Nora they felt kinda bad for her. "There there it will be alright." Logan tried to give bit of comfort to the weird psychotic girl.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah it's not that bad."

"It's her birthday nobody's here out of free will, not because nobody could come but because nobody could come because nobody wanted to come and she genarly spends every day alone. That's pretty bad, believe me." Jasmine muttered without much emotion in her voice.

James sighed realizing how moody his sister would get every time one of them said how they felt bad for Nora. "Jasmine." He sighed.

Jasmine winced, James never used her full name it was usually Jazz or Jazzy. "Yeah?"

"Why are you being mean to Nora?" James asked in an even tone seeing he himself still wasn't in all the best moods after being forced to kiss Nora.

"Because... She locked us up in a recording booth in her basement which causes us to be too late for Fujisaki's birthday party which will most likely cause you guys to get fired..?" Jasmine stated though it sounded more like a question.

James glanced at at his friends who were all saying stuff to Nora to make her feel better. He let out a small chuckle as he also noticed the sour look on his sister's face. "Your jealous." He stated.

"Am not!" Jasmine quickly defended in a hissing tone not wanting to get the others attention.

"Are too!" James hissed back.

"Are not!"

"Then why do you find it so hard to sympathize for her? You would that seeing you know how it feels to spend your birthday alone." James asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes looking really annoyed with her brother now. "Just because I know how it feels to spend your birthday alone does not make me feel more sorry for you then anybody else does. And I just don't feel sorry for and if that's bad then so what?"

"Even Gustavo symphatizes for her." James responded though a bit taken back.

"No I don't! Being around crying woman just makes me feel awkward!" Gustavo quickly denied, which earned him a lot of chuckles from everyone else.

"Realy?" Kelly asked crossing her arms with an amussed expression on her face. "Maybe I should get better at faking then."

"Your bad at faking?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep." The boys and Gustavo answered.

"You wouldn't say." Jasmine responded. "Not for acting big parts on stage or in movies, maybe small parts in plays or shows like a,.. Bustyourbuildingmanager . com!" She sudenly yelled.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Katie's the site manager." Jasmine stated.

"So..?" Logan asked, but Kendall caught on to what she meant. "Katie has to check all incoming new videos... So if we send a video saying where we are she can send help."

"Yeah... isn't she on a date?" James asked thinking back to how excited Katie had been for this was her last chance to spend time with Travis before he went on back to his home town for a while.

"Maybe, Travis is usually really interested in the site right?" Logan brought in.

"Travis can also be really wimpy when Katie says no." James responded. Kendall shrugged. "We have to try something!"

Kendall's shout was so loud he got Kelly, Gustavo and Nora's attention. "Is something wrong angel-Kendall?" Nora asked.

"As a matter of fact." Kendall started. "Nora.. your a bustyourbuildingmanager . com fan right?"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Yeah are you sure your not bothered by me leaving to north-Carolina?" Travis asked oce the movie they had been watching finished.

"Of course!" Katie said smilling though it looked kinda forced. "I'm not the type of girl that gets jealous that easily." She said with a small laugh. She secretly hoped she could get Travis to kiss her before he left. That way the chance of him finding an other girl while he was on vacation would be much smaller.

Suddenly a phone started beeping.

"Who's that?" Katie immediately demanded.

"Katie..-" Travis started

"Who is she? Do I kno-?"

"Katie!" Travis chuckled. "It's your phone." He smiled at the sheepish look on Katie's face. It didn't happen often that the confident Katie Knight was lost at words.

"Oh." Was all Katie said as she reached for phone. "Someone posted a new video on the site." She said before putting her phone away. "Where were we?" She asked gringing.

Her beeped again.

"An other video?" Travis asked. "Who ever is sending them must really want you to watch them."

Katie nodded as her phone beeped again. "From the same account."

"What account?" Travis asked curiously.

Katie read the user name again before answering. "CrazzyDirshlit16" She shrugged. "Never heard of it. It's probably not even a good video" She said ready to drop the subject.

As she was about to put her phone down on the table it beeped again.

"Urgh!" She groaned. By now the same video was posted twelve times.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Katie's probably not going to watch the video any time soon." James said. It had been ten minutes since they had send the video and everyone in the recording booth had sat down leaning their back against the wall. Outside the recording booth Nora was jumping up and down full of excitment. "I can't believe I'm gonna be on Bustyourbuildingmanager . com!" She yelled happily.

"James can't either." Carlos responded.

"She keeps getting crazzier and crzzier." Logan whispered, before turning to his taller friend. "Why don't you believe it?" He asked.

James sighed. "Travis was Katie's first crush and is her first ever boyfriend." He briefly glanced at his sister. "I remember someone who didn't even realize it when her phone was ringing when she was on a date with her first boyfriend."

They heard a soft giggle and turned to Jasmine. "Your never going to get over it are you?" She asked amussed. "I only apologized like a hundreth times."

James smirked. "Yeah... Katie's sommetimes worse then you were.."

"Which means... your right... Katie's not going to answer her phone anytime soon." Jasmine sighed frusrated before shooting James a look. "How is it so easy for you to read me?" She asked in a fake hurt tone pouting.

James shrugged still smirking.

"Well that's just great!" Gustavo yelled loudly. "MY carriere is ruined and you decide to do some sibling bonding?"

Kelly immdiatly slapped his shoulder after he said that. "A. Mind your heart we don't you having a hearthattack right now and B. be nice, Katie might have watched the video and is on her way right now."

Nora didn't pay much attention to the conversation inside the recording booth walked over to the glass. "Want an other corndog angel-Carlos?" She asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Sure." He replied not really caring which was weird for the latino boy loved his corndogs but the tought of losing his job was probably enough to ruing his apetite.

Nora nodded before hurriedly walking up the stairs.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Nora was happily humming a tune as she grabbed two corndogs from the freezer. She was about to head back to the basement to tell her angles that the corndogs would be ready in a few minutes when someone knocked.. banged at the door.

She frowned as she quickly glanced in the fridge. "I dont have enough food in here if it's an other angel." She mumbled. 'Better just send who ever this is away so I have more time to spend with my other angles.' She thought walking torwards the door.

As she about to open the door she heard a boy say. "Please don't do anything rash."

Frowning Nora opened the door and was quickly punched in the face. Nora took a few steps back holding her face.

"This is what I meant with doing anything rash!" Travis gasped watching as Katie rubbed her knuckles. "You don't know if that's the girl from the video!" Travis protested.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Do you want to go back to our date while I'm still this frustrated?" She asked shooting him a quick annoyed look.

Travis gulped. "No." He said quickly shaking his head.

Katie nodded before bringing her glare back to Nora. "Where are they?" She asked.

For a moment Nora frowned before realizing what Katie meant. "Your not aking my angles away!" She screamed turning around trying to get away from Katie.

Katie sighed. "Fine." She muttered. "Have it that way!" She yelled as she tackled the older insane girl. "You know how long it will take before I can see Travis again before he returns from North-Carolina!" She yelled as she was now hanging on the girls shoulders trying to get her to the ground.

"I can't go back to being alone again!" Nora yelled panicky as she roughly pushed Katie of her making the eleven year old hit the ground _hard_.

"Katie!" Travis gasped worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Katie called getting up ready to attack again. "Go find the guys!"

Travis nodded running down the stairs.

"Don't take my angles away!" Nora called as she tried to follow Travis but Katie grabbed her foot causing the psycho to fall face down.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Guys.. are you in here?" Travis asked as he walked into the bassement.

"Travis!" The boys and Jasmine gasped.

"How did you get here?" Kendall asked only slightly surprissed to see his sister's boyfriend.

"Katie and I took a cab." The blond boy explained.

Logan frowned. "So... Nora just let you in...?"

Travis shook his head. "Not exactly, Katie had to pu-"

He was cut of by the bassement opening and Nora with on top of her rolled in. "I want to keep my angles!" The older girl cried as she pushed Katie of of her.

"I wanted quiet night!" Katie yelled back as she prepard to bodyslam Nora who hadn't gotten up yet. "But I didn't get that either!" Katie gasped as Nora rolled over making Katie slam to the ground. Nora took a hold of Katie's arm and pressed down making it hard for the eleven year old to get up.

Everyone inside the recording booth watched in amazement. "I.. guess those anger issues.." Gustavo trailled of his mouth hanging slightly open.

"...runs through the family." Kelly finished for him as staring at the scene.

"Yup." James, Carlos, Logan, Jasmine and Travis answered at the same time.

"Travis just open the door!" Kendall yelled.

Travis nodded and quickly unlocked the door to the recording booth so everyone could get out. Once out of the recording booth Kendall and Carlos hurriedly pulled away from Katie.

Nora was struggling to break away from their grip so bad that Logan and James needed to help them hold her down.

"Let Gustavo sit on her." Katie muttered crossing her arms. "That will keep her calm."

"What got you so grumpy?" Jasmine asked walking over to her friend.

Katie sighed. "If Travis breakes up with me because he might not want to come back from North-Carolina I'll blame it on this."

"You think Travis's gonna break up with you?" Jasmine asked surprised.

"Hiro broke up with you when he went on vacation in Japan." Katie reasoned.

"Well yeah but.." Jasmine glanced at Travis who was on the phone with the police though she could see him looking at Katie every few seconds. "First... Travis isn't the type to break up over the phone."

Katie frowned but nodded knowing her boyfriend really wasn't the type to do something mean like that. "..and second?" She asked.

"You do know there's a slight diference between the distances from here to Japan and from here to North-Carolina right?" Jasmine asked with a small laugh.

Katie rolled her eyes but also laughed realizing she might have overreacted a bit.

Suddenly stopped laughing. "Though you and Travis might get serpareted for a while..."

"What?" Katie asked.

"We need to get to Fujisaki's party or we'll get fired!" Kendall yelled as they all rushed out of the building.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Once they arrived at Fujisaki's mansion and much to Gustavo's horror everyone was leaving which meant they had missed the whole party!

As Gustavo was about to knock at the huge door it opened and Griffin came out followed by his two bodyguards. "Gustavo?" He asked. "Your too late the party's over."

"We know." Kelly responded. "Is there way to... not let Fujisaki shut down the music devision?" She asked hopefuly.

"Please!" Carlos and Travis added.

Griffin frowned noticing that both Katie and Jasmine were giving him their best sad-puppy dog. "Please..." They chorussed.

"I..." Griffin sighed. "Fujisaki wrote down all the names of the people who didn't come. If you erase Rocque records from the list he'll won't remember he was planning on firing you."

"Yes!" The boys cheered as they rushed inside the huge building. Once in a room that they guessed was probably the living area they found Fujisaki asleep on his couch holding a piece of paper.

Everyone watched nervously as Kelly carefully tried to take the paper out of Fujisaki's hands. When she succeeded she quickly removed rocque records from the list.

Gustvo and the others grinned as they quietly walked to the door. Opening the door it made a loud squak but Fujisaki didn't even stir.

Logan sighed relieved.

Suddenly Fujisaki's eyes shot open. "Wha.." He frowned spotting the group that was making it's way out of his living room. "Gustavo... Big Time Rush!" The ancient man gasped. "Your FIRED!" He yelled at them before slumping back in the couch.

James let out a loud shriek and everyone started protesting. "You've got to give us an other chance!" Kendall yelled.

Jasmine watched her brother and his friends as they tried to get Fujisaki to give them an other chance, she looked at Katie who was hugging Travis as she tried to accept the fact that they would be moving back to Minnesota. Jasmine the old... _Japanese_ man! Maybe she could try an other aproach. "Fujisaki-sama." She started.

She smiled when she noticed Fujisaki looking up at her. "Gommen ne...Watashi-tachi wa anata no pātī o ketsujō suru tsumori wa arimasendeshita.(Sorry we didn't mean to miss your party)" It was hard but she managed to say the words with some dificullty.

Fujisaki's eyes grew. "Anata ga nihongo o hanasu! (You speak Japanese)" He gasped.

"Bitto nomi. (only a bit)" Jasmine answered.

"Who are you?" Fujisaki asked realizing he had never met this girl.

"My name is Jasmine.. Diamond." Jasmine answered relieved that they were speaking English again seeing she had almost used up all the Japnese words Hiro had taught her.

"How did you learn Japanese so well?" Fujisaki asked.

"I..-" Jasmine was about to answer but was interupted by Gustavo. "Jasmine's verry cultural!" He yelled knowing the chance of Fujisaki accepting her apoligies would be a lot smaler if she told him she learned it from her ex-boyfriend. "She loves learning about other cultures!"

"All the boys do!" Kelly added.

"Is that true?" Fujisaki asked rubbing his chin.

"Uhm yeah!" "Okay" "Of cours!" "Sure." The boys answered.

Fujisaki nodded to himself. "That is verry good of you... I shouldn't punnish you for something like that... In fact.. Would you like to give a concert in a villiage in Germany?"

"Yeah!" The boys, Katie, Jasmine, Travis, Kelly and Gustavo cheered. Not only did they manage to save the boys' job but they also got them their first Europian concert.

"Oh and before you leave." Fujisaki said ant they stopped cheering. "There are still some left overs from the giant cake we had would you like to take some with you?"

"There's cake?" Carlos asked as he, Kendall, James and Jasmine shot Logan angry looks. Logan gulped and took a step back before screaming and running away followed by angry band members.

"Are they always like this?" Travis asked chuckling.

"No." Katie shook her head. "Their usually worse."

Jasmine shrugged. "You get used to it."

Katie turned to Jasmine. "Jazz? Did you ever consider kidnaping the guests for your birthday." Katie asked chuckling.

"Verry tempting but no." Jasmine shook her head. "Though I'm gonna make sure I'm never forgetting anyone's birthday so they won't go crazy. Just to be sure."

"Just to be sure." Katie and Travis nodded

**Author: So so so sorry this took long once again but really got behind on homework that needed to be done.**

**Oh for the ones that are following my series I changed the name to 'The not so famous life...' For the logo go to my devaintart page.**

**Because I don't have much time to write any long stories I think I might write something interview..ish bassed on my series. Like an interview with James by pop tiger magazine about how things changed for him when he got custody over his sister or maybe they come on the Oprah Winfrey show. So please send me questions for the interview.**


End file.
